The present invention relates to a portable, rechargeable appliance for the delivery of electrical power to a consumer.
It is often desirable to use appliances which operate at a standard network voltage, e.g., 220 volts, either in the yard or in connection with a hobby. Such appliances often can not be utilized due to the absence of any network voltage supply or because an extension cord of proper length is not available.